The invention relates to mobile industrial vehicles, for example, forklifts, which utilize an automatic transmission which is often shifted by an operator from the forward mode to the reverse mode and vice-versa. More particularly, it relates to devices which attempt to prevent damage to the transmission if it is shifted to change vehicle direction while the vehicle is in motion.
Attention is directed to the prior devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,142, issued May 10, 1966; U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,700, issued Oct. 21, 1975; U.S. Pat No. 2,960,174, issued Nov. 15, 1960; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,926, issued Apr. 10, 1962.
The invention is concerned with this general area and has among its general objects to prevent damage to an automatic transmission by providing for automatic shut off of the ignition power to the engine of a moving vehicle for a specified time delay when the vehicle transmission is shifted between forward and reverse, or vice versa, while the vehicle is in motion.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide a control circuit for deterring the operator from shifting the transmission to change vehicle direction while the vehicle is in motion.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a control circuit of a type hereinafter outlined, including electrically actuated means for interrupting the vehicle ignition power, controlled by a motion sensing device connected to a rotating part of the vehicle, and by a transmission sensing device connected to an already existing transmission neutral safety switch connected to the gear shift lever.
It is also an object of this invention to prolong the transmission system of the vehicle by preventing wear and tear on the transmission by interrupting the ignition power to the vehicle when it is shifted through the neutral position to change direction while the vehicle is still in motion.